The Seven Plus Calypso in Ark: Survival Evolved
by TheAmericanKorean
Summary: What would happen if the Seven and Calypso, retaining their powers were to go into the crazy world of Ark: Survival Evolved? Rated T to be safe.


**A/N:This may or may not be my first story here, so please take everything here with a grain of salt. Anyhow, this will be a story about how the 7 plus **

**Calypso will be trying to survive in Ark Survival Evolved. Hope yall enjoy and don't think I'm a weirdo with a strange taste in humor.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

He smiled. He bet that it was her first time even seeing what an amusement park was nor what it was capable of doing to a person's mental stats, but he figured that after almost 5 months of constant flying and combat, Festus needed a little fixing-up. Since he had installed a self healing mechanism to Festus' gearing, he had the brilliant idea of letting Festus be in suitcase form repairing himself in a local hotel suite while he and Calypso did a little mental healing at Disneyworld. Unfortunately for them, there ended up being a couple of empousai also enjoying themselves there. A few minutes after a friendly demigod let them in at the front gates, what remained of the empousai were a couple of wearable mouse ears, lip gloss and dust. After sorta cleaning up after themselves, they went into the rides section of the park. Several minutes later, they were getting in a pair of bumper cars and knocking around each other and some poor defenseless kids like bowling pins.

As they were about to get off, a flash of blinding white light lit up around the two of them, and he could feel himself flying up in the air and moving at godly speeds. He looked over, and his fears were confirmed as the girl who had a mad smile on her face mere seconds ago, instantly realizing that she was being transported by some godly power now had a look of terror all over her face. Before he or Calypso could do anything, they were rocketed at the speed of light to a very familar-looking building. Once the tallest building in New York, the Empire State Building. He could also faintly recognize a suitcase flying just behind Calypso, and mentally sighed a sigh of relief. At least the god that was calling them knew enough about him that he would absolutely flip out if he or she hadn't kidnapped Festus along with him. After an impressive landing on his pelvis, he sat up and looked around.

In the room with him, stood the twelve Olympians, thankfully in human form, and not including Calypso, six equally confused-looking demigods. Annabeth was looking through a book, Percy had a toothbrush in his mouth, Jason held his now-shattered glasses in his hands while Piper was already on her knees helping him clean up the broken shards. The most awkward of all was Frank. He was half-naked trying to wrestle into a roman toga while Hazel, also not having any locational nor situational awareness was trying to help him into it.

"Ha, got it!" He exclaimed. "Well done son. I wouldn't be able to survive a hour in those Zeus-forsaken robes. How do you manage it?" Frank jumped two feet into the air, and just seemed to realize that he was in an Olympic pantheon. "Dad!...Hi.." Frank stuttered. Zeus cleared his throat. "Sorry about this heroes. Now I know that you all had been through hardships that most mortals or even demigods wouldn't even dream of living, but this is an universal threat that we need you to train for." For the first time in his life, Leo saw Zeus actually apologizing. The seven demigods were unsurprisingly, having trouble managing their expressions. Most notably, Percy had gone from a shocked expression to an enraged one and was starting to open his mouth when Piper cut in, just in time. "But what do you need us to do? What can we even do against an universal threat that even the gods fear?" Aphrodite stepped forward. "Oh baby, I am truly terribly sorry to send you on this mission, but alike the giants, we need you demigods to fight alongside us to defeat the threat." Zeus cut her off with a confused expression on his face. "Aphrodite, they aren't fighting anything." They all visibly looked slightly more pleased but still kept their uneasy expressions, as from his experience, there are far worse things to do for the gods than fighting. The first thing that came to his mind was dying. "But, Lord Zeus, what would we be doing if we aren't fighting?" Annabeth quizzically asked. "Ah. Annabeth, as always. Well, the mortals are the threat themselves-" "Excuse me?" Percy sputtered. "Maybe we should say it a bit clearer." Poseidon said, slightly glaring at an irritated Zeus. "Thanks to the Fates, we have received information that in the next year or so, a war would break out in the form of the US-Iranian war which would call in the help of nuclear powers that would then in turn, destroy all human life on Earth."

The seven demigods looked dazed. Luckily for him, none of them had seemed to have registered the fact that Leo wasn't dead and in turn, weren't totally mad or freaking out. "So, how can we manage to help with that? Can we assasinate Donald Trump before his trigger finger pulls the entire world into an apocalypse?" Annabeth said. "Well, sadly, since we can't interfere directly with mortals and the demigod to mortal ratio is more than 200 to 1, we won't be able to stop the nuclear holocaust that is about to happen." Athena explained, slightly chuckling. "But, we could protect you and a portion of the world using our godly powers to shield it from the nuclear blast and the radioactive fallout. What we need you guys for, is to lead this surviving group of people to survive and thrive in the radioactive and harsh wastelands of Earth and found a new haven for demigods." Athena finished. "Oh also, just as a heads-up warning. It is most likely that all of your existing technology would be either utterly destroyed or nearly useless in the new world." Hermes added. _'Thankfully, the rats will sssurvive, won't they Martha?' 'Ssshut up George.' _"But where will we train?" Jason asked, seeming not at all fazed by the fact that he'd be living like cavemen after the incident. "Well, I'm glad you asked." Hephaestus grunted. He held out what looked to be a large snowglobe with four floating islands each with bubbles of air around them. Each island had a few mountains or rivers depending on where you seemed to look, which didn't calm Leo down at all. "While you are in the Ark, time will pass much more slowly than it will be in the mortal world, so you have approximately 5 years to get ready and train before the earth's eventual annihilation. Good luck out there heroes." On that cheery note, the cube lit up, and sucked in the seven demigods and Calypso.

* * *

**A/N:Yes I know it's a bit steriotypical for a nuclear winter to happen, but I couldn't think of any other way to get them into the Ark, so my apologies on **

**that. **


End file.
